Friendship & Forgive
by Nevin c'Edelweys
Summary: Kami berteman, ya. Kami bersahabat, ya. Tapi, itu semua pendapatku. Aku menyayanginya, bagiku dia adalah sahabat terbaiku yang akan selalu ada dalam suka dan dukaku. Namun...pernahkah sahabat melupakan sahabatnya? kurasa-tidak.


**I do not own Naruto**

Aku adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah sahabat baiku, Yamanaka Ino.

Aku punya banyak teman. Tapi kurasa kau adalah yang terbaik.

Aku punya banyak musuh, namun kupikir kaulah satu-satunya yang jelas tak mungkin menjadi satu dari mereka.

Kukira kau pun merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kurasa kali ini aku telah salah dengan semua penilaianku.

Mungkin aku memang bukan teman yang baik untukmu, namun ku akan selalu ada untuk setia mendampingimu.

Mungkin aku memang bukan teman yang kau impikan hingga kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku.

Ketika aku sedih, aku tertawa, aku bahagia, bahkan ketika semua orang tak menghiraukanku…kupikir kau akan ada untuku dan menghapus airmataku dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

Ketika kuterjatuh, kuharap kaulah yang menolongku bangkit dari keterpurukan.

-.

Saat itu badanku terasa lemas karena aku memang merasa kurang enak badan, namun kutetap berusaha untuk selalu menemanimu di sekolah.

Kita bersama-sama jajan ke kantin dan koperasi sekolah, kita tertawa bersama dan ketika itu aku melupakan semua sakitku.

_Karena ada kau di sampingku._

Namun aku merasa sangat sedih seketika, saat kau berlari pergi menghampiri temanmu yang lain meninggalkanku sendiri dalam sakit.

Kuberusaha mengejarmu dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih, menahan rasa sakit.

Namun kau terus berlari tanpa sekalipun memalingkan wajahmu padaku.

Aku terjatuh saat menuruni beberapa anak tangga, dan di sana ternyata tak ada satu orang pun yang menolongku.

Semua orang hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh, namun tak seorangpun yang menghampiriku untuk sekedar membantuku berdiri, mengembalikan keseimbanganku yang sempat hilang sesaat.

Hati ini menjerit.

Ingin rasanya kuteriakan namamu, namun tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir ini.

Saat mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Kukira itu adalah kamu, hatiku berbunga-bunga.

Isak tangis yang kupendam kini berubah menjadi tawa, tawa yang hanya sesaat ketika kudengar perkataanmu yang hanya menyayat hatiku.

"Sorry, tadi aku lupa kalau ada kamu di belakang."

Saku perlahan meraih uluran tangannya.

Dia membantuku berdiri.

Terlintas pertanyaan dalam benaku, yang terus menghantuiku setu hari itu.

'_Apakah dalam persahabatan ada kata lupa?'_

'_Apakah dalam berteman pernah saling melupakan?'_

'_Apa sebenarnya arti persahabatan kami?'_

Namun hari berlalu dan aku pun melupakannya bagai angin yang berlalu; hanya menghempaskan amarahnya lalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak yang terukir pasti.

Aku kembali bermain bersamanya, aku sharing padanya, kuceritakan segalanya hanya kepadanya.

_Hanya padanya_.

Saat pelajaran Matematika, aku menghampirinya dan aku bertanya;

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahku.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berkata, "Gak usah, nanti aja aku Tanya ke Hinata."

Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak di hatiku ketika mendengar semua perkataannya.

Ketika aku menawarkannya bantuan, dan dia lebih memilih untuk menanyakannya pada Hinata.

Padahal sudah jelas kalau akulah yang lebih pintari di kelas, karena aku mendapatkan rank 1 di kelas. Walau aku memang tidak memungkiri kalau Hinata adalah salah satu siswi yang berprestasi.

Tapi ya, setidaknya dia bisa menolak bantuanku dengan lebih halus hingga tak menyinggung hatiku.

-.

Aku bingung apa yang salah yang telah kulakukan padanya, namun kini aku merasa semakin jauh darinya.

Dia sudah bukan teman dan sahbatku yang dulu lagi.

Entah aku yang terlalu perasa atau memang dia yang telah berubah.

Sungguh aku tidak melarang dia bergaul dengan te,an-teman yang lain karena aku pun memang bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lain, namun bukan berarti aku dilupakan dan tak dihiraukan.

Karena aku pun selalu menghiraukannya di mana pun dan kapanpun itu, dengan siapapun.

-.

Kejadian itu sudah terlalu sering terjadi, lama-lama aku menjadi marah.

_Aku meledak._

Kucoba untuk menjauh darinya, kudiamkan dia, kuacuhkan dia.

Kucoba untuk menjauhinya, karena kuingin agar dia dapat menyadarinya.

Saat itu hari sudah malam, ketika aku hendak memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba handphone-ku bergetar.

Kulihat;

Di sana tertulis bahwa ada SMS darinya, kubaca pelan sembari mulutku menguap tak karuan.

Dia bertanya, 'Sakura, kamu kenapa sih? Kamu kok beda? Kamu marah sama aku?'

Kuketik jawabanku dengan pelan, mulanya aku hanya bermaksud untuk mencandainya.

'_Ya, aku emang marah. Soalnya kamu itu selalu gak menghiraukan aku dan ngelupain aku, ninggalin aku.'_

Tak lama kemudian dia membalas, _'Ya, tapi aku juga pengen bergaul sama yang lain juga Saku-chan! Ya udah deh, aku minta maaf kalau aku ada salah. Ya itu sih kalau kamu mau maafin aku, kalau engga juga kan aku udah minta maaf.'_

Mendadak mood-ku berganti menjadi kacau.

Kuketik pesan untuk membalasnya dengan jengkel menyertai.

'_Orang-orang tuh sukanya minta maaf, ngomong maaf, tapi mereka tuh gak ngerti arti dari maaf sebenarnya.'_

Karena bagiku, kata maaf adalah saat kita melakukan kesalahan dan mau memperbaikinya.

Selain itu, orang yang meminta maaf dengan setulus hati, mereka akan memintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga dapat membuat orang yang dia mintai menjadi mau untuk memberikan maafnya.

Dunia ini sungguhlah aneh.

Aku menganggap seseorang itu sahabat, tapi nyatanya aku sendiri tak tahu arti dari sahabat itu sendiri.

Mereka berbicara soal maaf, tapi mereka tak mengerti arti maaf yang sebenarnya.

Ketulusan hati hanyalah ada saat orang yang mau melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan ikhlas tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Entah apa jadinya hari esok saat di mana aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Namun, apapun itu… aku berharap dia menyadarinya.

Bahwa aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sedikit perhatiannya, layaknya dulu…

Aku, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Shion-chan dan Hinata-chan selalu pergi bersama tanpa ada yang terlupakan apalagi sampai dilupakan.

-.

**Hi ketemu lagi sama Nevin-chan!**

**Sebenernya Nevin-chan gak mau publish akhir-akhir ini, tapi gimana lagi? habis ide pengn publish FanFic ini terus nyendat otak Nevin sampai-sampai pengen cepet-cepet UN.**

**Semuanya, do'ain Nevin-chan ya! Semoga Nevin-chan bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan rata-ratanya besar! amien….!**

**Terima kasih udah ngeluangin waktunya untuk baca cerita Nevin yang sangat sederhana dan gak cukup bagus untuk di bilang cerita.**

**Sekali lagi, Sankyuuuu! Arigatooooo!**


End file.
